


Perfect Picture

by MidnightTofu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Love Confessions, Photography, i love these two so much i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTofu/pseuds/MidnightTofu
Summary: He brought his camera into view and zoomed in to get the right frame. Then, when he was about to shoot, he hesitated. Nami was truly beautiful, that wasn't a surprise. But the thing about this scene right here is that he didn't know he could capture it.But he still did it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Perfect Picture

**Author's Note:**

> It’s literally 2:00 am here I have no idea what I’m doing.   
> I already was writing this but I procrastinated and I just finished this, I’m so excited you guys sksjsksks  
> Anyway, this was an idea originally for another ship from someone on Twitter that I asked permission to change and make it my own way. That being said I legit lost the tweet with their name, I bookmarked it but since I bookmark so many things I lost it.   
> Well, if you’re that person and you’re somehow here... hi, please tell me your Twitter account so I can give you credits for the idea;;;  
> Anyway! Sorry for the grammar mistakes and have a good reading experience!

"I don't think I had this much fun since Ace was still in town." Luffy said, staring at the newly wedded couple. Everyone was dancing and eating and talking and... it was just so exciting. 

Luffy was requested to take some photos for a wedding, a friend of his suggested him to the wedding planner, Nami. Next thing he knew he was taking photos of people he'd never seen in his entire life. 

He honestly thought it'd be annoying. Taking pictures for a wedding? Couldn't it be something more exciting? He always liked photography, the idea of capturing a moment with a click of a button just made him smile like no other. And sure, taking photos of people was super fun but... I mean, a wedding? 

When he met Nami, he thought his ideas of a boring experience were confirmed. She was bossy and screamed at him whenever he did something that she didn't aprove. It was annoying.

But it was also fun. 

True, Nami wanted things to go her way, but as soon as he started explaining — well, trying to — his point, she'd shut up and listen. Then, she'd give him a chance to try and if it was successful — surprisingly, most of the time it was — she'd smile and would let him continue. 

Nami wasn't the only thing he found out could make this job fun. The other people that Nami hired normally, were the best people he'd met in his life. 

That's why he said it. And meant it. 

"And who'd be that?" Nami asked, taking a drink one of the waiters were serving. 

"My big bro." Luffy answered with a smile. "That's not the point though. I want to keep working with you guys."

"What? Are you crazy? Do you know how much I had to pay for your services?" The redhead sipped her wine before continuing. "Seriously, for a newbie in the industry, you're quite expensive." 

"I'll take half of the price!" This was able to catch Nami's interests, just as he thought. If there was something Luffy learned in these past few days wedding planning was that the woman loved money. She'd do anything to spend the least amount of money possible. 

"Half the price, eh?" She said, smiling like a psychopath. "Are you sure about that? You already know how tough this job can be."

"I am." He was, in fact. He couldn't let this opportunity pass, he couldn't let all these interesting people go away. He was going to stay, he made up his mind. 

Then, Nami chuckled.

"Alright." She extended her hand. "You're hired then. But I swear if you keep making stupid mistakes like the ones you-"

"I won't, trust me!" he took her hand and shook it.

He couldn't wait.

•••

"Ah, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed when seeing the raven haired boy arriving at the venue. 

"Oh no." Sanji said, hurrying to hide the wedding cake he and the rest of the cooks spent hours on end making. Most of them decided to take a break from arranging everything at the place but Sanji continued, he wouldn't stop until every bit of it was perfect. 

Well, but that all changes when Monkey D. Luffy arrives at the place. 

"Chopper!" Luffy said, running to his friend and receiving a hug from the smaller one. "Yo, Sanji!" He basically screamed with stars in his eyes. He was not willing to get out of Chopper's hug. He was the best hugger ever and Luffy never backed out of a hug. Never.

But the cake Sanji was failing to hide was really tempting. 

"Don't you dare, you little monster!" The blonde got in front of the cake, protecting it from the so called monster. "If you eat this, not only me and my team will beat you but Nami as well! So don't even think!"

"But you let Chopper try! You're picking favorites!"

"Sanji, am I your favorite?" It was time for Chopper's eyes to shine. Being the favorite! He already knew he was Robin's favorite but could it be he was Sanji's too?

"Never. My only favorites are Robin and Nami and that's it." The younger one pouted, annoyed at his friend's response. "I let Chopper try them because he has the most sensitive taste. Specially for sweets." 

"I have sensitive taste too!"

"No, you just swallow any and every type of food in the universe without even tasting it." 

He... couldn't deny it. But it was still unfair. 

"Luffy, are you annoying Sanji once again?" The raven haired boy heard his boss — God, it was weird calling her like this. Specially when they had practically the same age — saying and immediately got out of Chopper's warm embrace and turned around, facing Nami's angry face.

"What did I tell you this morning?"

"Arriving and interrupting other's work is forbidden."

"And what are you doing right now?" 

"...interrupting Sanji's work."

"Then, what do you gotta do?"

"...got go and take the last minute photos of the couple." 

"Exactly." The redhead looked at him, satisfied that he at least remembered that. "Now, come, they are waiting. Sorry, Sanji, you can get back to work! Chopper, good luck studying!" 

Nami grabbed Luffy's arm and lead him to the other side of the venue where the couple were waiting. Luffy could do nothing but feel sorry for himself as he heard his friends saying goodbye and being dragged by Nami.

Not that this last thing was bad though. He didn't mind. Any time Nami touched his arm or hand was the warmest he ever felt. Even more than Chopper's hugs. 

And that's saying something. 

"Sorry for the wait." Nami bowed and apologized to the couple, dragging Luffy's head down together with hers. When both of them looked up, Luffy saw the oh so awaited couple.

He already saw them through the last few months to take all the pictures for the wedding, these ones were only last minute since he found out some of the others that he took weren't all that great. The couple weren't anything special really. Just two, plain pretty faces, but the venue Nami worked so hard on was going to make these pictures amazing.

"So." The woman begun, looking to her friend and then to the couple. "I'll leave it to him."

It was always something when he got to stay alone with the couple. I mean, they were never truly alone. There was always people around, sometimes even people specifically to help him taking specific photos, but for the most part, he worked alone. Just him and the couple. And whenever they understood how Luffy worked, they would get... confused at best.

Luffy always asked for the weirdest poses, and always at the most unpredictable places, but for the most part, it turned out good. Like this last one he just took.

"I honestly thought your photos would look stupid when we first met." The groom said, looking at the picture Luffy was proudly showing. "But you are really good. I'm sorry for underestimating you since now." 

"You really should be ashamed. Nami is the best at her work, she wouldn't hire some nobody." The bride gave the man a disappointing look. 

"She would never!" Luffy stated, proud of his friend's reputation. "But can you do a Jojo pose, it'd look-"

"Please don't listen to him." Usopp said, getting near his friend and smiling to the couple. "Well, since you guys are done, I gotta borrow him for a second for... you know, getting the place fully decorated and stuff."

As soon as the long nose said that, Luffy was dragged out of the couple's sight.

"But it would look cool!" Luffy whined, sad for another of his suggestions being turned down.

"I agree, trust me. But Nami wouldn't let us hear the end of it." Usopp explained himself, moving to one of the tables and trying to finish the arrangement of the flowers he was doing before interrupting his friend. 

"Tch."

"Dont 'tch' me, that's Zoro's job." Luffy rolled his eyes and sat on one of the chairs. 

"Now what?"

"I don't know, take some pictures?"

"I just did that. Today I'm not planned to take anymore pictures until the time of the wedding party. Plus, you know how long it took back there? Four hours at least!" He started moving his arms to emphasize his point. 

"One."

"Still." 

"Look." Usopp sighed. "Just... stay here? Maybe Nami can give you a few things to do or you can help Zoro out? He's finishing up some stuff at the entrance."

Luffy said 'no' with a shook of his head. Helping Zoro would mean having to drag stuff around and that was a big no. It was boring. 

So Luffy stayed there. Looking at the photos he took and deleting the ones he thought looked bad or were stupidly blurry. He could be good at finding the best angles but goodness he had such a shaky hand. 

That soon got boring too. Now he had nothing else to do except watch people doing their work. 

Then, he saw it. The perfect angle, with the perfect lighting and the perfect model. 

He brought his camera into view and zoomed in to get the right frame. Then, when he was about to shoot, he hesitated.

Nami was truly beautiful, that wasn't a surprise. But the thing about this scene right here is that he didn't know he could capture it. 

She wasn't at her best, at least she would say. Her hair was in a messy bun — not the pretty kind, the legit messy one, for walking around so much and making sure everyone was doing everything right — and she was starting to sweat too. The day was getting hotter by the second.

But there was something amusing there. Something interesting that made Luffy want to take a photo of it, even though he knew he couldn't capture this moment in its perfection. 

But he still did it. And when he looked at the photo he couldn't help but smile at it. No, it wasn't like the real thing, but it was still beautiful.

"You're making that face again." Usopp said with a smirk. Luffy looked at him, confusion in his eyes.

"What face?"

"The love struck one." Luffy didn't know exactly why, but being caught smiling at Nami's photo made his cheeks warm up. 

"I'm not love struck."

"Whatever you say." After that, they stayed quiet and Luffy started to think — which yeah, he could think, thank you very much. He just preferred to follow his instincts, they almost always led to a good end. 

Did he really like her? He didn't know. He did know that a few months after she hired him, they've been spending more and more time together. Now, he even dared saying their relationship was just as strong as hers and Usopp's. 

He also had the tendency to take a lot of photos of her. 

Did that make him love struck? Probably.

"What are you doing looking like you're head is about to explode?" Luffy heard the so familiar voice of Zoro coming near them as he put one of the chairs in place. "If you guys are going to do nothing, then leave. The party is in a few hours."

"I'm helping, Luffy's the only one doing nothing." Usopp defended himself and pointed at his friend who just looked at him with betrayal in his eyes.

"I was taking last minute photos of the couple!"

"You were taking last minute photos of Nami." Zoro said, rolling his eyes. "Just tell to her that you like her, it's annoying seeing both of you go around each other. She clearly likes-" the man was interrupted by a bunch of flowers that came right to his face. All of them were thrown by Usopp.

"Shut up!" The man hissed, gaining Luffy's attention. Why would he do such a thing? "Who do you think she'll come after if you spill her secret?"

"Secret?" Luffy asked, completely confused. "What do you mean? Is Nami hiding something from me?" Luffy noticed that his long nosed friend started to visibly shake and sweat like a mad man. He didn't understand why though, he had no reason to.

"No, of course not!" Usopp lied. "She would never! You too are friends, right Zoro?" Luffy turned his head to the older man that was finally able to take all of the flowers off his face and put them onto the table. Zoro tch'ed and started to lift one of the chairs, changing its place to be in the right direction Nami had told him. Well, wrong direction, if she gave him the right one he'd put it the wrong way. 

"Whatever you say."

"That's fishy." Luffy stated.

"There's nothing fishy!" Usopp put the flowers into the vase again. "Look, the preparations are almost done and you already did your job. Go change into the suit Robin picked for you because the wedding will start in a couple of hours and we have to be ready for when the guests show up."

Luffy made a face. He loved everything in his job but if he could pick one thing that he absolutely hated was the suits. He did not understand why he had to wear them to every wedding. The worst was if he didn't wear them, Nami would come up to him and punch the living hell outta him until he gave up and put the suit on. 

Even though he hated it, it was always nice to hear Nami's compliments about how handsome he could look if only he tried. 

Wait, was that considered a compliment?

Luffy sighed, feeling his stomach deciding to do a flip just thinking about how she'd compliment him tonight. Maybe he truly was love struck.

•••

"If only you could wear like this everyday, you'd already have a girlfriend." The redhead said to Luffy that was taking pictures of the newly wedded couple dancing on the main floor. 

"Thanks, you look pretty too." The man answered with a smile on his face and unaware of the sudden shyness on Nami's mannerisms. 

Like Nami always says, the wedding went just as expected, the decorations were spot on, the lights were finally working because of Franky's wonderful skills and the food was simply amazing as always. Not that he'd know, his boss wouldn't let him go away for two seconds because he had to take even more pictures. 

"Don't you think I already took enough photos?" He asked, shifting his gaze from the camera to the woman beside him. "Please, I just wanna eat one small thing!" 

"I guess you could leave him be, Nami." Robin said smiling to both of them. "And since you worked all day, I think you should accompany him. I'll take care of the rest." The older one winked at both of them and Luffy made a face, not knowing what she could be implying.

"Ugh, fine." Nami grabbed Luffy by the arm and started walking towards where the food was at the venue, not before telling the woman to find her if anything bad happened. 

When they found all the sweets Sanji and his team did for the wedding party, Luffy ran as fast as he could and grabbed everything on his path. He was starving for hours on end because Nami couldn't give him a rest.

"Calm down, will ya?"

"I'm hungry tho!" He said while chewing on a chocolate covered strawberry and Nami rolled her eyes at the action. 

"At least try to be polite." After that, she became quiet, letting the boy eat in peace while she watched the dance from afar. And soon enough, there it was: the face Nami always did when seeing that everything worked just like planned, just like it was expected. Her eyes were soft and she smiled just enough for her eyes to smile as well. Luffy chuckled. "What?" She asked and he smiled at her. 

"You're making that face again." Nami, instead of being annoyed by being caught, smirked at him and finger-flicked her friend. "You mean the one you were giving me this morning? When you took a picture of me without my consent?"

Without warning, his cheeks started turning red. How did she know? He thought he was being careful! 

"How'd you know?"

"I'm not blind, Luffy, and you're not discreet either." Nami laughed but then stared at him, smiling slightly. "But it's alright, you can keep the picture. Though you will have to pay me."

"What?!" Luffy asked loudly. "I don't have money, you took everything from that last time! Please don't-" Nami shut his mouth by grabbing his two hands and grinning at him after.

"A dance."

"A dance?"

"Either that or you'll pay me double the price from your last slip up." Luffy made a face at that, if he were to pay her again, he'd be broke.

"Fine."

After that, she dragged him to the dance floor and it was the weirdest thing to happen to him that night. The reason wasn't because they were dancing, but because she asked him to do it, and the song was a romantic one nonetheless. Luffy was a little oblivious, yes, but he wasn't stupid, he knew what this all meant. 

He just wasn't sure if she was doing it with the intention that other people did.

It wasn't like they weren't used to acting intimate towards one another, they always did things like holding hands, hugging, resting their heads on each other's shoulder... but this felt different.

Nami's head was on his shoulder, Luffy could hear and feel her breathing and honestly it was driving him crazy. They just kept spinning around for a while, but Luffy couldn't handle the silence and the way he could feel her heart pounding against his chest. It was too much.

Also, spinning without talking was boring.

"Nami, this is boring." He complained and the redhead laughed. 

"Of course, you ain't saying anything." She replied, shifting slight so her cheek was resting on his shoulder. "Well, you wanna explain why you were taking pictures without my consent earlier today?"

"You looked pretty." Luffy simply stated like it was the most normal thing in the world and perhaps it was. "I kinda wanted to make it eternal."

"Eternal?" Nami parted from his embrace just slightly to be able to look at him in the face. "Why would you want that? You get to see me almost everyday, genius."

"It's just almost tho, it's not everyday." Luffy said, frowning a little. Didn't she miss him too? Didn't Nami miss his hands in hers when they were shopping for supplies? Didn't she miss hearing Luffy talking nonsense as much as he missed hearing her? "Don't you miss me at all?"

The redhead became quiet. Luffy could see her cheeks getting redder than normal and she shifted her gaze to the side, stopping her dancing. 

Did he hurt her? Did he make her feel bad?

"Nami?" He asked, she still didn't answer and he started getting worried. Luffy took off his hands from her hips and cupped her face, forcing Nami to look at him when her face was still a tomato. "Are you ok? Did I say something bad?"

"You..." she smiled softly and chucked later. "You really don't understand the power you have over me, do you?" 

"Power?" Before he could ask what she was referring to, she brought her hands to of his own that still held her face.

"I miss you so much it pains me." For a second there, the world seemed to stop, there was only Nami and Nami only, nothing else mattered, nothing else was important, it was just Luffy and Nami on the dance floor frozen in place. "That's why you annoy me, I didn't ask to fall for you, that wasn't on the contract you signed." Then, Luffy laughed. "Why are you laughing, weirdo?"

"I should be the one complaining!" He said, still smiling at her. 

"You? I didn't wanna fall for you, you basically forced me to with your stupid kindness!" She took off his hands from her face and walked away in mock anger, he followed her.

"But what about your teasing and your eyes? It's unfair!" Both of them stopped and looked at each other, laughing at their stupidity.

"Oh my God, I didn't plan my confession to be like this." Nami stated after she calmed down and leaned on the wall near them. "I thought you'd reject me and I'd have to move on."

"Reject?" He asked, leaning beside her. "Why would I do that?" Nami stared at Luffy in disbelief.

"You literally never showed interest in me nor any woman for that matter, I honestly thought you were assexual." After she said this, Luffy made a face. He couldn't be that bad in... whatever this was. "I know what you're thinking and yes, you are that bad."

Luffy sighed.

"But I like you." The raven haired boy said, looking at her after that. His face wasn't red anymore, it didn't have a reason to be. 

He loved her. That was a fact and he knew it now.

"I see." Nami smiled and stand in front of him. "I do too."

They stared at each other. Since he was a kid he didn't really like the whole kissing thing, he thought it was gross and he cringed when he saw anyone of his friends or family doing it. Now, though, Nami's lips looked really inviting, and he wanted nothing more but to finally have his first kiss.

He could feel their faces getting closer by the second, Luffy saw how the redhead looked nervous and how she had a little pink across her face. Luffy wasn't feeling those things though, he was excited for this, he was happy and he was basically pleading for her to close the mere centimeters that were separating them.

When he closed his eyes he felt a hand pushing him gently and as soon as he opened them again, he saw Nami's smiling mischievously.

"This is punishment for taking so long to say anything." 

Then, she walked away. Just like it was nothing she walked again and began dancing playfully with Chopper to the next pop song. 

Luffy covered his face with one of his hands, suddenly feeling too hot. Nami was evil, she was simply evil.

Though, when he saw her dancing, hair going everywhere, face red and a full stupid grin on her face, he couldn't help it. All he could do was take his camera, point it at her, and save that moment.

His perfect picture.

•••

"You own me two thousand yen." Zoro said to Sanji who was sitting across the table, both of them watching the whole scene between their boss and their photographer. Sanji handed him the money that was inside his pocket.

"I freaking hate you, moss head."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry if things here looked kinda weird, I looked everywhere for wedding planner information and how it works but I only found really vague things, so sorry if something is wrong.  
> Anyway, I’m planning on writing another LawHan fanfic, so keep an eye out for that! Thanks for reading~


End file.
